pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tepig
Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Generation V -type Starter Pokémon, along with Oshawott and Snivy. It is classified as the Fire Pig Pokémon. It has the ability Blaze, like previous Fire-type starters. Tepig can learn all three moves that were introduced in Generation V: Flame Charge, Fire Pledge and Heat Crash. Biology Physiology Tepig is a small quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles a piglet. Its plump body is mainly a bright fiery orange color. Its ears, forehead, backside, tail, and the tips of its front feet are black. It has long ears, large eyes with black pupils, and a distinctly pig-like pink nose with two large nostrils. It has a short yellow stripe extending vertically across the front of its face, just above its nose. It has a short curly tail with a round red orb at the tip; the orb at the tip of Tepig's tail glows when it uses its Fire-type attacks. Behavior Tepig shoots fire from its nostrils, but when it is unhealthy the fire it exhales from its nose becomes black smoke. When it's delighted, it wags its tail rapidly. Natural Abilities Tepig can use its nose to breath out flames. Diet Tepig mostly eat berries and roasts them before eating. Evolution Tepig evolves into Pignite, a / -type, at level 17. Pignite evolves into Emboar at level 36. Game data Pokédex Entries Locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |''Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion|130|100|5|Fire|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Tepig made its first appearance in ''In the Shadow of Zekrom! Ash caught his own Tepig in BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, later evolving into Pignite during a battle against his former trainer, Shamus. Manga Pokemon Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Black owns a Tepig. Trivia * Tepig is the third starter Pokémon to be a mammalian, with the first two being Cyndaquil and Chimchar. It is also the third -type Pokémon to be mammalian, continuing the trail, though it is broken by the -typed Otter Pokémon Oshawott, both in the same region. * A silhouette of Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott was released on May 9, 2010 during an episode of Pokémon Sunday. An actual photo of the three starters was shown in an issue of CoroCoro magazine on May 12. It was shown again on November 22 for the official English names. * Tepig is the only Unova region starter to be a quadruped, being that Oshawott and Snivy both walk on two legs. When it evolves into Pignite and Emboar, it walks around on two legs as well. * Tepig is the only Unova Starter to gain a second type as it evolves. * Tepig is one of the playable characters in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he wishes to participate in the Battle Tournament. He seeks to prove that he can be as brave and strong as his mentor, Emboar. * Tepig is the heaviest out of the -type Starter Pokémon. Origin Tepig's body design is most likely based on a baby Japanese wild boar. Etymology Tepig's English name is derived from the word "'tepi'd" (meaning slightly warm) and "'''pig". Names in other languages Tepig's Japanese name (Pokabu) is derived from ぽかぽか pokapoka, warmth circulating through one's body, combined with 豚 buta, pig; or ブー bū, "oink". Gallery 498Tepig BW anime.png 498Tepig BW anime 2.png 498Tepig BW anime 3.png 498Tepig BW anime artwork.png 498Tepig Dream.png 498Tepig Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 498Tepig Pokémon HOME.png Tepig (Pokédex 3D).png|PokéDex 3D Tepig trophy SSBWU.png Tepig-GO.png ca:Tepig pl:Tepig Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon